VICTIM
by bantalguling
Summary: hidup memang tak selalu indah bagi sebagian orang. "Kau memperkosaku dan keesokannya kau pergi" "Iya..dia memang anakmu" CHAPTER 2 END. makasih atas segala review-nya.
1. Chapter 1

**VICTIM**

**By: BantalGuling**

**Pair : Baekhyun dan someone (tebak siapa)**

**Rate : jelas M **

Seorang gadis berpakaian Bunny berwarna hitam dengan bando kelinci di kepalanya, terlihat sedang membawakan sebuah minuman ke salah satu meja pelanggan. Ketika ia melewati beberapa pria, mata mereka memang selalu teruju padanya, lebih tepatnya pada pantat yang bergoyang dengan indah ketika berjalan, karena tak seluruh baju Bunny itu bisa menyembunyikan pantatnya yang montok, bagian belakangnya hanya terselip begitu saja di tengah belahan pantat.

"Silahkan tuan minumannya!" para lelaki tua tersebut tersenyum dengan girang ketika gadis berpakain Bunny tersebut datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka di atas meja, apalgi dengan pose ini mereka bisa melihat payudara yang besar dan montok ketika ia menunduk, seoalah akan tumpah dari baju Bunny-nya yang memang tak bertali sebagai penahan.

"Oh...sayang...kemarilah!" seorang lelaki tua segera menarik gadis tersebut hingga duduk dipangkuannya, junior pak tua itu seketika mengang ketika bergesekan dengan pantat si Bunny "Ini bonus karena kau sangat menggoda" beberapa lembar uang terselip dengan indah di antar belahan payudaranya, pak tua tersebut memang tak tanggung-tanggung dalam memberikan upah, yah memang cukup sepadan karena si Bunny merasakn sebuah rmasan di payudaranya ketika uang tersebut terselip.

"Buka pahamu lebar-lebar!" orang tua lainnya mendekat ke arah si Bunny dan berjongkok di hadapan selangkangan yang sudah terbuka lebar, ia menyelipkan bebrapa lembar uang di antar baju dan vagina tersebut, hingga lembaran-lembaran uang itu menjadi sedikit basah. Tak lupa sebelum si tua berdiri, ia mengecup selangkangan si Bunny, terasa begitu harum.

"Bolehkah saya pergi?" ucap si Bunny manja

"Tentu boleh sayang" si Bunny beranjak dari pangkuan si pria tua, tapi belum sempat melangkah lengannya di tarik hingga payudaranya yang besar menabrak muka si tua Bangka tersebut, ia malah mengambil kesempatan dengan menggesek-geskkan wajahnya juga menciumi sebagiaj payudara yang menyembul. Dasar tua Bangka tak tahu diri, setelahnya si Bunny benar-benar pergi meninggalkan meja menuju ke belakang.

Si Bunny tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas begitu ia keluar dari cengkraman pria-pria mesum, meskipun hanya sesaat karena mungkin sebentar lagi namanya akan di panggil dan ia harus mengantarkan pesanan ke meja lain. Si Bunny tersebut bernama Byun Baekhyun, seorang gadis berusia 23 tahun yang putus kuliah. Ia menjadi seorang pelayan di sebuah bar terkenal, dimana pengunjung-pengunjungnya akan selalu puas oleh servis yang di berikan disana. Yang dimaksud dengan servis disini adalah, para pelanggan bisa memegang seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, menggerayangi setiap incinya, bahkan mereka boleh mengecup dan menghisap bagian-bagian di tubuh mulus tersebut. Tapi ada dua hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan pada Baekhyun, dan semua pengunjung bar sudah tahu tentang hal ini. Pertama tak ada seorangpun yang boleh mencium bibirnya, dan kedua tak ada seorangpun yang boleh memasukkan junior ke lubangnya, jika jari atau benda-benda saja tak masalah asalkan jangan sebatang junior yang kapan saja bisa menembakkan spermanya.

"Baekhyun...cepat antarkan ini di meja 30" suara bartender barusan membuat istirahat singkat Baekhyun terasa tak berguna, ia harus segera kembali dan memasang wajah menggoda seperti bajunya.

"Yaaah...aku datang"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja nomor 30 dengan gaya seksi karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Tuan...lama tak melihat anda disini?" goda Baekhyun dengan suara manja, kalau boleh jujur Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu siapa si tua Bangka ini, pernah kesini sebelumnya atau tidak, ia jelas tak tahu...ia hanya sekedar menebak dan menggoda. Mungkin ia yang bernama Choi siwon? Pelanggan tetap yang sering dibicarakan teman-teman pelayannya, ia hanya sekdar menebak karena jika dilihat dari ciri-ciri orangnya ia mungkin benar bernama Choi siwon.

"Kemarilah! Apa kau tak rindu padaku?" Baekhyun mendekat dan lagi-lagi duduk di atas pengkuan pak tua yang mengodanya. Ia duduk dengan posisi miring hingga payudaranya menyentuh wajah si tua "Aku ingin meminum susu? Bisa kau sediakan?"

"Tentu saja tuan" kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun? Ia menurunkan bagian depan bajunya hingga satu payudara besar miliknya lolos begitu saja. Ia mengangkat benda tersebut dan mendekatkan puting kecoklatan miliknya menuju mulut si pelanggan yang kehausan "Silakan dinikmati tuan"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, pak tua tersebut segera menyedot puting Baekhyun dengan terlalu bersemangat hingga gadis cantik itu merintih kesakitan "Pelan-pelanhhh tuan...payudaraku tak akan lari kemana-mana" bukannya mendengarkan permintaan Baekhyun, pak tua tersebut semakin kencang mengihisap, tak perduli bahwa banyak mata yang melihat sikap rakusnya. Lalu apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan? Ia hanya bisa menekan kepala si tua siwon agar semakin dalam menghisap putingnya.

Sebuah cairan putih mulai menetes membasahi payudara Baekhyun. Cairan putih? Apa itu saliva siwon? Tapi rasanya bukan, cairan tersebut terlalu keruh untuk ukuran saliva yang berwarna bening. Astagaa...itu benar-benar air susu yang keluar karena di hisap oleh si tua hingga mengucur membasahi sudut bibirnya.

"Hisaphhh lagihh tuann...minum susu-ku" dan dengan rakus siwon mencoba memasukkan sebagian payudara Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya, meskipun terlihat sia-sia tapi ia tak berputus asa dan semakin meraup payudar putih tersebut.

"Hei...Cantik!" Baekhyun menoleh pada pria bernama Lee Donghae yang sudah berjongkok di sampingnya. Ternyata si Donghae ini menarik turun baju Bunny Baekhyun hingga tak ada lagi payudara yang tertutup "Aku juga mau minum susu"

"Silakan tuan...minum yang banyak" dan tangan Baekhyun menarik kepala Donghae hingga wajah tampan itu bertubrukan dengan payudaranya yang kenyal

Donghae mengigit-gigit puting kemerahan milik Baekhyun tanpa menghisapnya, ia menggunakan gigi jadi rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari pada hisapan siwon yang membabi buta. Ditarik-tariknya puting Baekhyun dengan giginya hingga payudara besar yeja berbaju Bunny itu tertarik ke depan.

"Jangan digigit tuan! Hisaphh...sajah" Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tak mendesah karena siwon dengan semangat menghisap susunya, mungkin susu Baekhyun sudah habis sekarang karena terlalu lama dihisap.

Donghae menuruti kemauan Baekhyun dan ia menghisap puting sambil menarik-nariknya kedepan dan kebelakang, seperti tarik ulur. Kalau puting bisa melar, mungkin setelah ini putting Baekhyun akan melar dan tak lagi kecil mungil seperti seharusnya.

Lalu bagaimana bisa seorang seperti Baekhyun bisa mengeluarkan air susu dari payudaranya? Apa dia pelayan bar sekaligus pesulap?

...

"Eommaaa...anguuun...anguuun!" tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terguncang karena sebuah tangan kecil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, ditambah celotehan tak jelas yang menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun.

"Eumm...TaeTae sudah bangun?" dan bocah kecil itu mengangguk senang sambil memamerkan senyumnya "Baiklah eomma akan bangun"

Ini masih cerita tentang Baekhyun seroang mahasiswa yang putus kuliah, karena ia memiliki anak ketika menginjak semester ke 5. Anaknya baru berusia satu setengah tahun saat ini, ia beri nama Byun Taehyung, untung saja setiap kali ditinggal bekerja Taehyung tak pernah rewel karena Taehyung akan tertidur sangat pulas ketika petang mejelang dan baru akan bangun ketika pukul 6 pagi, sangat meringankan beban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bisa berakhir bekerja di sebuah Bar karena orang tuanya tak mau lagi membiayai kuliah-nya karena sudah hamil di luar nikah, ia dikeluarkan dari pewaris keluarga Byun sebab telah mencoreng nama baik keluarganya. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun menabung untuk bisa menyewa apartement dan merelakan bangku kuliahnya untuk merawat Taehyung dengan baik.

Ia tak memiliki skill apapun, ditambah ia harus cepat membayar uang sewa apartement yang sudah menunggak semenjak orang tuanya tak lagi mengirimi uang bulanan. Jadilah ia tersesat pada sebuah bar yang membawanya sampai disini, sebagai pelayan bar yang bisa disentuh tapi dengan imbalan yang memadai. Terkadang ia bersyukur karena di anugerahi wajah yang cantik, karena dnegan wajah cantiknya ini ia bisa menggaet pelanggan lebih banyak.

Dulu payudara Baekhyun juga tak sebesar ini, ketika mengandung Taehyung payudarnya tumbuh agak besar, tapi setelah bekerja sebagai pelayan bar payudaranya tumbuh sangat pesat karena setiap harinya selalu mendapatkan remas-remasan gratis dari para pelanggan yang mau menjamahnya.

"Eomma...Tae alan...alan(Eomma...Tae jalan-jalan" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu dan membawa Taehyung ke dalam dekapnnya, diciuminya putra satu-satunya yang lucu, membuat Taehyung terkiki geli karena eomma-nya yang agresif

"Baiklah kita akan jalan-jalan hari ini" Taehyung menjerit senang hingga menciumi bibir Baekhyun berkali-kali

"Akhhh...alan...alan" teriaknya tak jelas

Mereka berdua menggunakan kereta bawah tanah untuk ke tempat bermain yang akan dikunjungi oleh Taehyung, mengingat jaraknya yang cukup jauh. Sungguh Baekhyun merasa tak ada yang sia-sia jika apa yang ia lakukan adalah untuk puteranya.

"Eomma...aus...cucu" Baekhyun baru ingat kalau Taehyung belum sarapan dan minum susu sejak tadi pagi, jadi wajar saja jika si kecil itu merengek kehausan sekarang.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun Nampak berpikir untuk menyusui Taehyung di tempat ramai seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Taehyung sudah merengek kehausan sekarang. Tak tega melihat wajah Taehyung yang ingin menangis, Baekhyun segera membuka kedua kancing teratasnya dan mengeluarkan salah satu payudara dari kungkungan bra. Beberapa orang sempat melihat Baekhyun ketika mengeluarkan payudaranya, bahkan ada beberpa siswa yang menengguk ludahnya susah payah ketika puting Baekhyun di arahkan pada mulut puteranya.

Menunggu Taehyung sampai puas menyusu, Baekhyun tanpa sengaja mengamati keadaan sekitar. Ia merasa ada yang aneh, kenapa semua orang memperhatikannya? Setelah mengikuti arah pandang beberapa siswa, akhirnya ia sadar bahwa mereka sedang menatap payudaranya.

Merasa tak ada lagi hisapan di payudaranya Baehyun berniat memasukkan kembali benda tersebut ke balik bajunya, tapi sebelum itu ia melakukan smirk dan hendak melakukan sesuatu pada orang-orang yang dari tadi memperhatikannya. Perlahan Baekhyun menarik putingnya dari bibir Taehyung, kemudian ia membiarkan payudaranya terlihat dan bergelantung dengan indah di tambah puting yang penuh dengan air liur anaknya. Setelah melirik beberapa orang dan merasa misinya berhasil dilihat ari tampang bodoh mereka yang memandangnya tak berkedip, Baekhyun segera memasukkan benda berharganya ke balik bra lalu mengancingkan kemejanya. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa mendengar dari mereka mendesah pelan karena kecewa.

Sesampainya di sebauh arena bermain anak, Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan Taehyung bermain dengan anak-anak seusianya dari bangku. Rasanya tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain melihat puteranya berlari-lari sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"TaeTae...eomma ke kamar kecil sebentar, kau jangan pergi kemana-mana"

"Ne..." Bahkan Taehyung menjawab tanpa melihat pada Baekhyun karena sedang asyik bermain dengan temanya yang bernama Jonkook.

Bakehyun mencari-cari dimana toilet berada, ia tersenyum begitu melihat tanda yang menunjukkan Kaman arah toilet.

Ia hanya sebentar di dalam toilet karena urusannya hanya untuk pipis belaka, jadi Baekhyun ingin segera kembali melihat anaknya tertawa gembira sambil berlarian kesana kemari. Tapi belum beberapa langkah keluar dari toilet perempuan ia bertabrakan dengan seorang namja hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Baekhyun mendongak, ia meras pernah melihat bocah ini? Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi Baekhyun pernah melihat anak ini di kereta, salah satu dari siswa yang terus saja memperhatikannya ketika menyusui Taehyung.

"Hei...anak muda cepat bantu aku berdiri" dengan gugup siswa bername tag Kim Jongin menarik Bakehyun hingga berdiri "Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuat pantatku sakit" rupanya Baekhyun ingin sedikit bermain-main disini. Dengan yakin Baekhyun menarik Jongin ke dalam toilet wanita, dan keringat dingin langsung berjatuhan di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ta-tapi ini toilet wanita" tak memperdulikan ucapan Jongin, Baekhyun tetap membawa Jongin masuk ke dalam karena di toilet wanita suasana sangat sepi dan tak ada seorangpun selain mereka.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab" Baekhyun membawa Jongin menuju salah satu bilik dan menguncinya, karena wajah Jongin yang terlampau gugup Baekhyun hampir tak kuat menahan tawa

"Ba-bagaimana ca-caranya" segera Baekhyun melepas dua kancingnya dan mengeluarkan kedua payudaranya tanpa melepas pengait bra yang ada di belakang. Lalu Wajah Jongin bagaimana? Tentu saja ia menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, ia tak mau mendongak ke atas dan wajahnya yang tampan akan langsung bertubrukan dengan payudara Baekhyun. Posisi Jongin saat ini sedang duduk di atas kloset atas paksaan Baekhyun.

"Hisap payudaraku kuat-kuat" dan benar, ketika Jongin mendongak karena kaget payudara Baekhyun langsung terhidang dan membentur wajahnya. Karena reaksi Jongin yang lambat akhirnya Baekhyun menekan kedua rahang Jongin hingga mulutnya terbuka, dan dengan paksa ia masukkan putingnya ke dalam mulut tersebut.

Munafik, pikir Baekhyun dalam hati. Karena begitu puting Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mulut Jongin, siswa High School itu langsung mengunyah benda tersebut dengan lahap, bahkan satu tangannya sudah berani meremas-remas payudara satunya.

"Hisaphh...lagihh...sayang"

"Cpaaak...cpaak...nyoot...nyoot...nyoot" jawaban yang diberikan pada Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Jongin melepaskan hisapannya dan menekan kedua payudara Baekhyun hingga kedua putingnya saling berdekatan, apa mau anak ini?

"AKhhhh"Pertanyaan Baekhyun terjawab ketika dengan rakus Jongin memasukkan kedua puting tersebut ke dalam mulutnya secara bersamaan.

Kadang Jongin menghisap hingga air susu Baekhyun keluar, kadang ia menarik-narik putingnya sambil terus menghisap membuat Baekhyun kelonjotan dengan kelakuan bocah SMA di hadapannya. Tak lupa Jongin terus menekan kedua sisi payudara Baekhyun agar benda tersebut terus menghimpit dan ia bisa merasakan kedua puting wanita cantik di hadapannya secara bersamaan.

"Cukup! Kau sudah bertanggung jawab dengan baik" ucapan tersebut membuat Jongin mendongak tanpa melepaskan hisapannya, terlihat sangat lucu dan seksi di mata Baekhyun. Karena Jongin tak merespon, akhirnya ia menarik paksa kedua payudaranya hingga benar-benar terlepas dari mulut Jongin "Terimakasih anak muda" dengan cepat Baekhyun memasukkan kembali payudaranya dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih bengong dengan tatapan kecewa karena ia belum puas.

Baekhyun kembali ke tempat Taehyung dan disambut dengan buah hatinya yang berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arahnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Baekhyun mengangkat Taehyung ke dalam gendongannya, dan si kecil itu langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang eomma.

"Apek...(capek)" jawabnya singkat khas anak kecil

"Aigooo...anak eomma bermain dan sekarang kecapekkan? Baiklah ayo kita pulang dan beristirahat" tak ada jawaban karena Taehyung sudah terkantuk-kantuk di bahu eomma-nya.

...

Kostum mala mini adalah bikini, jadi gadis cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun harus memakai bikini untuk melayani tamu-tamunya. Dengan gambar bendera amerika yang menghiasi setiap sisi yang menutupi payudaranya serta bagian vaginanya, Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggoda di antara pelayan yang lain. Jadi ia mendapat banyak request dari beberapa meja yang mengharapkan Baekhyun yang melayani mreka malam ini.

Karena kualahan dengan banyakanya meja yang harus ia layani sendiri Baekhyun tak menyadari bahwa saat berjalan tergesa-gesa ia tak melihat seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

BRUUUK

"Maaf tuan...aku tak melihatmu" ucap Baekhyun susah payah sambil mencoba berdiri. Begitu ia menyadari bahwa orang yang ditabraknya hanya diam aja tak menjawab, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menatap pada orang dihadapannya.

DIA...

Kenapa DIA ada disini?. Batin Baekhyun berkecamuk hingga ia berlari ke belakang tanpa menghiraukan orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

TBC

Makasih buat yang uda mau baca FF ini, sama FF DIRTY PAIR yang sempet ke apus. Ff itu mungkin besok atau lusa akan ku upload mengingat uda part akhir dan tinggal finishing aja.

Ff ini Cuma twoshoot karena aku lagi nggak bisa buat mikir panjang-panjang, dan jadinya begini maaf ya kalo jelek.


	2. Chapter 2

**VICTIM 2 **

**By: BantalGuling**

**Pair : Baekhyun dan someone (tebak siapa)**

**Rate : jelas M **

"Maaf tuan...aku tak melihatmu" ucap Baekhyun susah payah sambil mencoba berdiri. Begitu ia menyadari bahwa orang yang ditabraknya hanya diam aja tak menjawab, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menatap pada orang dihadapannya.

DIA...

Kenapa DIA ada disini?. Batin Baekhyun berkecamuk hingga ia berlari ke belakang tanpa menghiraukan orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

...

Seperti tak terjadi apapun, Baekhyun kembali bekerja dengan professional. Ternyata Malam ini ada segerombolan anak muda yang tengah menyewanya untuk melayani mereka semalam penuh, ada pesta perayaan sepertinya, dan Baekhyun tentu mau-mau saja asal ia di bayar tiga kali lipat. Meskipun mereka terlihat masih muda asalkan uang mereka banyak Baekhyun tak masalah. Setidaknya ia hanya melayani satu meja saja, tak perlu berlari-lari seperti tadi.

Dari belakang Baekhyun tengah membawa botol wine yang dihimpit kedua dadanya, ia berjalan bak seorang model professional yang melenggak lenggok tanpa takut pantatnya yang mulus di sentuh atau dipandangi sampai puas oleh pengunjung.

Begitu sampai di tempat para namja-namja yang menyewanya, ia langsung di tarik hingga terduduk di atas pangkuan seorang namja yang cukup tampan, namja yang merayakan pesta ulang tahun, ia bernama Kris anak pengusaha kaya yang masih duduk dibangku terduduk begitu saja di atas paha kekar lelaki tersebut, namja bernama Kris tadi tak membiarkan uangnya melayang begitu saja jadi ia mulai menciumi leher Baekhyun yang putih, tak peduli bahwa teman-temannya menatap Kris dengan pandangan 'Dasar raja mesum'

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil terkikik geli di perlakukan seperti itu, tak jarang ia menunagkan wine yang di himpit oleh dadanya pada teman-teman Kris yang sudah siap dengan sebuah gelas di tangan masing-masing. Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan ketika Baekhyun menuangkan wine di gelas mereka, payudara Baekhyun seolah akan keluar dan botol wine-nya akan terhimpit dengan manis di antara payudara tersebut. Mereka langusung membayangkan jika yang dihimpit adalah junior mereka.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri membiarkan Kris berbuat semaunya, termasuk membalikkan tubuh yang seksi itu menghadap padanya. Dengan paksa Kris menarik botol wine yang sedari tadi terhimpit dengan indah di dadanya, memberikan pada teman-temannya yang kehausan "Aku mau minum susu malam ini"

"Susu yang kanan atau yang kiri?" tawar Baekhyun jahil sambil menarik kedua tangan Kris agar menumpu pada dada-nya yang hampir keluar dari bikini-nya.

"Dua-duanya sayang" jawab kris tak kalah manja. Pemuda tersebut mengusapkan wajahnya pada belahan dada Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang sedang ingin minum susu. Kris membantu Bakehyun dengan menurunkan salah satu tali bikini-nya dan dengan cepat mencoba mengeluarkan si montok dari sarangnya agar tak tersiksa.

"Akhhh..." Baekhyun mulai mendesah ketika Kris menghisapi puting kirinya dengan kencang. Teman-teman Kris sendiri menjadi tak fokus pada pesta karena terlalu asyik menggagumi payudara Baekhyun yang sedang dihisap oleh Kris. Sebenarnya mereka juga ingin menikmati Baekhyun bersama, berhubung ini adalah pesta Kris jadinya mereka harus menunggu sang tuan rumah agar mau berbagi mainannya.

"Susumu enakkhhhh...nyot...nyot" air susu Baekhyun jelas keluar sangat banyak karena dihisap seperti ini, mungkin Taehyun tak akan kebagian esok harinya karena mungkin persediaan susu Baekhyun sudah habis malam ini.

Seperti tak ada puasnya, Kris meraup payudara Baekhyun menjoba sebisa mungkin memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam mulut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, entah payudara Baekhyun yang terlalu besar atau mulut Kris yang terlalu kecil hingga benda tersebut tak bisa masuk sepenuhnya, bahkan mulut Kris sudah sangat penuh dengan payudara Baekhyun.

"Akhh...akhhh" sesekali Baekhuyun mendesah.

Mungkin Kris sedikit putus asa, ia tak lagi memaksa payudara Baekhyun untuk masuk semuanya ke dalam mulut. Akhirnya ia mulai menggigiti puting yang sudah basah karena hisapannya sedari tadi, dan tak jarang juga ia menyedot putting tersebut hingga pipinya terlihat kempot.

"Fothhhmmm..nyam..kamimyanmmm (foto kami)" dan seorang diantara gerombolan Kris mengambil sebuah handphone dan mencari posisi yang bagus untuk hasilnya nanti.

Kris tahu ia harus berpose seperti apa agar hasilnya nanti bagus, ia memilih menarik puting Baekhyun dan mendorong badan Baekhyun agar semakin ke belakang berjauhan dengan wajahnya. Jadilah payudara Baekhyun tertarik karena Kris dan di kamera dada yang sintal dan putih itu terlihat jelas. Junior teman-teman kris sampai menegang dibuatnya.

"Cpak...cpaaak" Kris kembali melanjutkan acara minum susunya dari seorang gadis cantik bebadan montok. Oh..dunia memang indah jika kau dikelilingi dada besar seperti milik Baekhyun saat ini.

"Ya...Kris bagi dia pada kami juga dong" Kris melepaskan hisapannya dan menatap satu persatu teman-temannya, ternyata benar sudah menegang. Kris-pun tak tega dan membiarkan Baekhyun berdiri untuk mulai melayani mereka.

Dengan gerakan seksi Baekhyun mengeluarkan satu payudaranya yang belum di hisap Kris, lalu ia mendekatkan putingnya pada salah seorang pemuda di sebelah Kris. Baekhun membiarkan putingnya di hisap dengan rakus hingga air susunya yang putih menetes-netes, tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mencabut putingnya dan beralih pada namja lain lagi. ia melakukan hal yang sama,memasukkan putingnya dan menarik kembali karena putingnya harus bergantian oleh teman-teman Kris yang jumlahnya ada sekitar sepuluh orang.

Setelah selelesai menyusui teman-teman pemuda tampan tersebut, Baekhyun kembali di tarik agar duduk dipangkuan Kris. Kali ini ia menyandarkan punggung Baekhyun pada dadanya, dan membuat kaki Baekhyun mengangkang lebar.

"Ambil foto kami lagi!" Kris mempersiapkan kedua tangannya di atas kedua dada Baekhyun yang sudah tak tertutupi bikini, karena benda itu sudah melorot tak karuan. Dan dengan tangannya yang besar ia menangkup salah satunya, menarik ujung puting yang memerah. Remasan di dada Baekhyun sungguh lembat, membuat si pemilik sampai terlena dan menutup mata, membiarkan mereka mengambil fotonya yang hampir telanjang sebanyak mungkin.

Satu teman Kris yang iseng, mengambil sebuah kue dan mengoleskannya di paha bagian dalam milik Baekhyun, dan banyak dari mereka yang mulai brani mengolekan krim-krim manis tersebut di seluruh tubuh mulus yeoja bermarga Byun tersebut. Mulai dari kedua payudaranya yang sudah penuh dengan Kris, di tambah remasan-remasan yang tak tahu dilakukan loleh siapa hingga puting yang tadinya merah kecoklatan berubah menjadi putih. Tak luput juga bagian perut, paha, sampai selangkangan Baekhyun. Mereka iseng menyingkap bagian bawah bikini Baekhyun dan mengoleska krim kue milik Kris disana, tak jarang juga mereka mengambil kesempatan untuk menggesek-gesekkan jari-jari mereka di bibir vagina milik Baekhyun.

"Mari bersenang-senang kawan" teriak Kris pada teman-temannya yang lain, dan mulailah mereka mengerjai Baekhyun habis-habisan.

Dua jam lebih mereka semua mengerjai Baekhyun dan kesadaran yeoja cantik itu sudah hampir hilang, Kris dan kawan-kawannya sudah pergi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dan di saat Baekhyun benar-benar akan pingsan bayangan seorang lelaki tinggi dan tampan menghampirinya dan menyebut-nyebut panggilan kecilnya di masa lalu.

"Baekie...Baekie..." dan Baekhyun benar-benar pingsan.

...

Namja tampan tadi akhirnya membawa Baekhyun ke apartement mewah miliknya, ia sungguh tak tega meninggalkan Baekhyun di bar dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu. tanpa tahu alamat rumah Baekhyun ia langsung saja membawanya pergi. Dengan baik hati pemuda tersebut memandikan Baekhyun dari krim-krim yang terasa amat sangat lengket di badan, ditambah bau alcohol yang menyengat, ada perasaan bersalah melihat gadis kecil yang dulu dikenalinya sebagai orang yang ceria kini berubah menjadi gadis seperti ini.

Setelah memandikan Baekhyun, pemuda tampan tadi memakaikan sebuah kemeja warna biru ke badan mungil tersebut. Baekhyun tertidur dengan sangat lelap dan lihat wajahnya! Begitu cantik saat tertidur. Ia merutuki kebodohannya di masa lalu, kenapa ia harus meninggalkan yeoja yang baru semalam ia tiduri, bahkan ia melakukan dengan sadar dan Ia mengakui jika dirinya adalah lelaki brengsek.

Ketika Baekhyun tertidur hal yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memandang gadis tersebut dalam diam, mengagumi wajah gadis yang dulunya sangat cantik meskipun sekarang Baekhyun masih cantik, tapi ada raut kelelahan disana sekarang. Mungkin beban hidup yang ditanggungnya terlalu berat hingga ia harus bekerja di klub malam sambil menjual dirinya secara Cuma-Cuma.

Pemuda tampan tadi menaikkan tubuhnya agar berada di ranjang yang sama dengan Baekhyun, wajah mereka saling berhadapan, sesekali ia menelusuri garis wajah yang begitu cantik dan imut karena tak lagi di polesi dengan make up untuk menutupi kepedihannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, perlahan si tampan itu terpejam dan berharap semoga di mimpinya ia mendapatkan sebuah kata maaf dari Baekhyun.

...

Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagian bawahnya sangat sakit hingga ia terbangun pagi itu, tapi tak hanya fisiknya saja yang sakit, hatinya merasakan sakit yang jauh lebih parah. Ia mengingat-ingat perlakuan namja-namja semalam yang dengan seenaknya memasukkan ujung botol wine ke dalam vaginanya, apalagi wine tersebut belum benar-benar kosong hingga cairan di dalamnya memenuhi lubang Baekhyun. Harga dirinya memang sudah hilang sejak lama, sejak ia di tiduri oleh seorang laki-laki yang keesokan harinya menghilang dari muka bumi. Tapi perasaan terlukan jika diperlakukan semena-mena selalu saja terbanyang ketika ia selesai melayani para tamu, ini bukan kemauannya, jika diberi pilihan ia akan memilih yang lebih baik dari ini, tapi keadaan sungguh tak berpihak sedikitpun padanya dan pada buah hatinya.

Tak beberapa lama Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia sedang tak berada di bar yang berbau alcohol tapi berada di kamar yang begitu rapi dan harum, bahkan bajunya saja sudah berganti tak menggunakan bikini kurang bahan itu. dan seperti tersadar untuk yang kedua kalinya ia beranjak dari atas ranjang karena terkejut, siapa yang membawanya kemari? Apakah semalam ia diperkosa oleh lelaki tak dikenal?

"Eummmm kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun tahu suara itu, suara yang begitu lama tak menyentuh indra pendengaran miliknya. Pemuda yang sangat dikenali Baekhyun itu bangun, matanya masih mengerjap berkali-kali tak memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang cukup shock.

"Kau...?Chanyeol?" belum sempat ia merdakan rasa terkejutnya, Baekhyun memilih bergegas pergi dan meninggalkan lelaki terkutuk ini. Lagipula Taehyung pasti mencarinya karena ia tak menemukan ibunya di rumah ketika pagi menjelang

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang karena melihat Baekhyun yang terburu-buru berlari keluar kamar, mungkin gadis itu akan pergi pikirnya "Kau akan pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu? aku akan mengantarmu pulang" tanpa harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun keluar dengan wajah kusut setelah memberikan Baekhyun sebuah jaket besar yang menutupi Tubuh gadis tersebut hingga di bawah lutut.

Suasana begitu hening, itu wajar. Chanyeol tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia takut jika ia berbicara maka semuanya akan berubah lebih buruk. Baekhyun? Gadis itu terdiam begitu saja, ia sedang sibuk meredakan luka lama yang tiba-tiba terbuka setelah sekian lama ia mencoba mengobatinya sendiri. Setakut apapun Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, ia tetap harus mengatakan sesuatu..seperti menanyakan alamat rumahnya.

"Jadi...dimana rumahmu?"

"Terus saja! Dan berhenti di dekat gang sempit sebelah toko roti Mashita" Chanyeol memaklumi jika Baekhyun menggunakan nada yang tak ramah, pasti ia masih sakit hati atas kejadian yang lalu.

Begitu sampai di depan gang yang Baekhyun maksud, Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dan pada saat itu Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar. Tak mau kehilangan jejak Baekhyun, Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya asal tak peduli bahwa mungkin mobilnya akan di Derek, yang terpenting Bakehyunnya tak akan lepas begitu saja.

Suara langkah Baekhyun terdengar keras di lorong-lorong sempit gang menuju tangga apartement yang sedikit reyot, Chanyeol dengan mudah menemukan gadis tersebut yang sedang kesusahan membuka kunci rumah yang di sembunyikan di dekat pot bunga.

Mungkin pendengaran Chanyeol yang tak bagus atau bagaimana? Tapi begitu pintu terbuka, suara tangisan seorang bayi langsung terdengar kencang memenuhi lorong-lorong sekitar. Melihat Baekhyun yang tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol turut masuk tanpa ijin dan mencari dimana keberadaan Baekhyun, semakin masuk ke dalam maka semakin jelas suara tangis seorang bayi.

"Ssssst...jangan menangis sayang! Maafkan eomma ne?"

"Huwaaa...huwaaaa" Taehyung terus saja menangis di pelukan Baekhyun tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan segera berhenti. Si kecil itu mungkin ketakutan karena tak menemukan Bakehyun ketika bangun, ia hanya seorang anak kecil yang ditinggal bekerja sendirian oleh eomma-nya. Taehyung pasti kelaparan karena sampai jam 9 pagi ia belum diberi makan, biasanya ketika bangun tidur ia bisa langsung meminum air susu ibunya, tapi tidak untuk pagi ini. Taehyung bahkan sudah berada di ruang tamu ketika Baekhyun masuk tadi, pasti si kecil itu sudah berlarian mencarinya di seluruh ruangan tapi tetap tak menemukan Baekhyun.

"Mianhee...maafkan eomma sayang..ssst"

"Baekie...bisa kau jelaskan semua ini padaku?" perkataan Chanyeol seolah menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun yang sedang menenangkan Taehyung, ia melirik Chanyeol dengan sinis tak lupa dengan kalimat pedasnya.

"Kenapa kau tak pergi dan mencari tahu semuanya sendiri?" Chanyeol tak percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan mengatakan hal sekejam ini padanya, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi siapa yang lebih kejam disini?

"Hiks...hiks...hikss" Tahyung yang sesenggukkan mengalihkan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol, begitu pula pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Kau lapar? Minum susu ne?" bocah kecil itu hanya menangis tanpa menjawab atau berceloteh seperti biasanya. Baekhyun dengan cekatan membuka resleting jaket Chanyeol dan membuka ketiga kancing teratasnya. Pemuda tinggi bermarga Park itu sempat terkejut melihat Bakehyun akan menyususi Taehyung di depan matanya, maka dengan sedikit sungkan ia menyingkir dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan.

Dari luar apartement Baekhyun memang jauh dari kata bagus, aprtement sempit yang tak enak di pandang mata, jalan sempit dan gelap menuju tangga untuk bisa naik ke atas, dan keadaan sekitar yang sangat tak bagus untuk kesehatan, tapi lebih dari semua itu, Apartement Baekhyun sangatlah rapi, bersih dan nyaman. Perabotan tertata rapi meskipun hanya barang-barang sederhana, bau apartementnya juga harum, di tambah ada sebuah ruangan khusus untuk Taehyung bermain agar tak merusak keadaan rumah karena bermain di tempat yang tak seharusnya.

Setahu Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah gadis kaya, tapi kenapa semuanya berubah seperti ini? Apartementnya dulu ketika kuliah bahkan jauh lebih bagus sepuluh kali lipat dari tempat kumuh yang di tinggalinya sekarang. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar begitu menyadari bahwa banyak hal yang berubah dari kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali menuju ruang dimana Baekhyun dan Taehyung sedang sibuk berduaan, Chanyeol pikir Taehyung sudah selesai menyusu tapi ternyata bocah itu masih sibuk dengan dada eomma-nya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Kenapa tak pulang?" Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas berat mendengar penuturan barusan, tapi ia sempat melirik pada Taehyung yang sudah melepaskan puting Eomma-nya.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan semua ini padaku?" tatapan mata itu seakan menusuk jantungnya, Baekhyun hanya diam dan melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan benci, sangat benci.

Di sisi lain, Taehyung kecil yang tak tahu situasi mulai turun dari pangkuan eomma-nya dan berjalan dengan riang sambil tertawa-tawa mendekati Chanyeol.

"Appapapapa...pa...pa.." celoteh Taehyung riang, tak lupa tangan-tangan mungilnya memeluk salah satu kaki Chanyeol dengan erat "Appapapapapa" senang mendengar celoteh Taehyung, Baekhyun mulai menunduk dan berjongkok di depan bocah kecil yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan meskipun belum mandi.

"Siapa namanya Baek?"

"Taetaetaetae..." seolah menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Taehyung kecil menggumamkan namanya dengan tak jelas. Baekhyun yang melihatnya benar-benar menahan rasa sesak di dada, entah kenapa Taehyung terlihat amat senang melihat Chanyeol, bahkan anaknya itu sedang asyik meraba-raba wajah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Eh...namamu TaeTae?" Taehyung hanya bergumam senang menyenandungkan namanya dengan tak jelas, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah bocah lucu ini. Sebelumnya ia tak suka dengan anak kecil, pasti bocah kecil itu hanya bisa menangis dan hal tersebut sangat mengganggu baginya. Namun untuk kali ini entah kenapa ia merasa amat senang karena Taehyung mau berdekatan dengannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Taehyung tinggi-tinggi dan si kecil itu berteriak kegirangan sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Ahahha..nya..nyaa...papapapa" tawa kencang itu terdengar hingga 5 menit kemudian disaksikan Baekhyun yang hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam, hatinya berubah sangat hangat tapi disaat bersamaan juga terasa amat sakit, seharusnya ini semua tak boleh terjadi.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang!" Baekhyun mulai beranjak dan merebut Taehyung yang sedang mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol karena lelah sehabis tertawa. Si kecil itu meronta dalam pelukan Baekhyun, ia terus menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tapi Baek-?"

"Pulang sekarang!" dan Chanyeol menuruti kemauan Baekhyun, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan ia menyempatkan diri berbalik untuk menatap Taehyung yang masih merinta dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Pai...Pai..Tae"

"Huwaaa...huwaaa papapapa...hiks...huwaaa..." begitu pintu tertutup tangis Taehyung langsung pecah. Hati Chanyeol begitu merasa bersalah pada bocah kecil yang baru dilihatnya beberapa 30 menit yang lalu, seolah ada ikatan batin yang kuat dan rasa bersalah karena membuat si kecil Taehyung menangis.

Baekhyun sendiri menangis sambil memeluk Taehyung erat, meratapi semua nasibnya yang amat buruk. Hamil di usia muda, di usir keluarga, hidup menderita ketika hamil sampai bekerja menjadi pelayan di bar. Tapi kenapa semuanya terasa belum cukup, semua penderitaanya terus bertambah dengan kemunculan Chanyeol di hadapannya, ia sudah mencoba melupakan laki-laki itu, tapi nyatanya ia kembali, kembali dan menjadi Chanyeol yang baru, yang lebih baik dari dulu.

...

Malam harinya ketika Baekhyun bekerja, ia sama sekali tak fokus hingga banyak melakukan kesalahan. Salah mengantarkan minuman, salah mencatat pesanan dan berakhir dengan ia harus memberikan servis lebih pada para pelanggannya yang mesum.

Pikiran Baekhyun hanya tertuju pada seseorang, seseorang yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat bagaimana dirinya bisa berakhir dengan Park Chanyeol diranjang. Meski Ia tak mau mengingatnya lagi, tapi bayangan Chanyeol yang menggagahinya waktu itu masih terbayang sampai sekarang, semua ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Apalagi Baekhyun melakukannya bukan karena mau tapi karena paksaan Chanyeol yang pada malam seni di kampusnya mengajak Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal itu.

Entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau apa, Baekhyun di ijinkan pulang lebih awal sekitar pukul 2 malam, bosnya mungkin sedikit memaklumi kenapa Baekhyun tak fokus bekerja, mungkin karena semalam ia dihabisi oleh pelanggannya beramai-ramai. Tentu saja Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima kebaikan hati bosnya, ia bisa menghabiskan malam ini dengan Taehyung kecil yang selalu ditinggalkannya ketika malam.

Baekhyun bergegas pulang ke rumah dengan wajah bahagia, mungkin dengan melihat wajah Taehyung yang sedang tertidur bisa sedikit meredakan rasa lelahnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Baekhyun bisa sampai di depan pintu apartementnya, segera ia mencari kunci yang selalu di tinggalkannya di dekat pot. Tapi ada yang aneh, kunci apartement miliknya tak ada disana, wajahnya langsung panik seketika. Bagaimana kalau ia tak bisa masuk ke rumah hingga Taehyung terbangun? Tukang kunci pun pasti buka sekitar pukul 08.00 pagi, mungkin malam ini ia akan tertidur di luar.

Iseng Baekhyun memegang handle pintu, ternyata pintu itu terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari menuju kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan Taehyung, ia takut jika Taehyung hilang. Tapi begitu masuk ke dalam kamar tubuh Baekhyun membeku seketika, dadanya terasa sesak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Chanyeol dengan lengan besarnya memeluk Taehyung erat, sedangkan Taehyung menimpakan tangan kirinya ke wajah Chanyeol. Mungkin jika Baekhyun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja ia pasti akan senang melihat kedua belahan jiwanya akur seperti sekarang. Memang benar jika Baekhyun sampai sekarang masih sangat menyukai Chanyeol meskipun pemuda tampan tersebut tak pernah menyukainya sedikitpun, walau mereka pernah tidur berdua hingga bisa melahirkan Taehyung.

Tubuh Baekhyun perlahan merosot jatuh ke lantai dengan bersandarkan pintu kamarnya, kenapa rasanya sangat sesak? Senang dan sakit di waktu yang sama bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, dadanya terasa penuh hingga air matanya keluar begitu saja.

Chanyeol yang memang tahu jam kerja Baekhyun sengaja mendatangi apartement gadis tersebut untuk menemani si kecil Taehyung yang pasti sendirian jika di lihat dari kejadian tadi pagi dimana Baekhyun tergesa-gesa pulang karena Taehyung menangis tak melihat eomma-nya. Begitu Chanyeol sampai di apartement Baekhyun pukul 10.00 malam, ia sudah menemukan Taehyung tertidur sendirian di atas ranjang yang luas.

Chanyeol merasa sangat kasihan pada anak si kecil ini tapi sudah di tinggal bekerja, bagaimana jika Taehyung bangun ketika malam hari dan tak menemukan Baekhyun disampingnya? Dan sejak saat mengetahui hal itu Chanyeol bertekad akan menemani Taehyung hingga Baekhyun kembali.

...

"Ahaha...papapa...papapapa" suara-suara celotehan di pagi itu memenuhi dapur. Dengan bahagianya seorang pria tampan dan tinggi tengah menggendong bayi berusia satu tahun di tangan kirinya sedangkan di tangan kanannya ia sibuk membuat susu.

"Berhenti memukuli wajahku Tae..." dan lagi-lagi gelak tawa terdengar keras sebagai jawaban, sebenarnya Taehyung tak benar-benar memukul wajah Chanyeol, si kecil itu hanya merabai seluruh permukaan wajah tampan Chanyeol hingga ia kesusahan membuat sebotol susu.

"Awwhhh" Chanyeol sedikit merintih karena tangannya terkena air panas, seketika itu Taehyung berhenti tertawa dan bergerak, ia langsung diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol "Anak baik"

Semua kejadian di pagi itu tak sengaja tertangkap oleh mata Baekhyun. Dirinya tak sengaja terbangun karena mendengar gelak tawa Taehyung dari arah dapur, mungkin karena jarak sofa temapt Baekhyun tidur tak jauh dengan dapur hingga ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Ia sendiri sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sebuah selimut sudah menyelimuti dari kaki hingga leher, mungkin pekerjaan Chanyeol.

"Cha...susumu sudah jadi" Taehyung yang tadi sedikit lemas kini segera mengangkat kepalanya dan meraih botol susu yang ada di tangan Chanyeol "Apa susu buatanku enak?" Taehyung menggelengkan kepala tapi tak berhenti menyedot minuman kesukaannya, membuat Chanyeol tergelak karena melihat tingkah menggemaskan Taehyung.

"Eomm...mma" ucapnya tak jelas karena terhalang botol susu. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memandanginya dari belakang dengan mata merah.

"Kau sudah bangun? Maaf aku lancang masuk ke dalam rumahmu" tanpa berkata apapun Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol menuju sofa. Pemuda tinggi itu sedikit bingung, mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun akan kembali memarahinya.

"Sayaaang...main disana dulu ne?" Baekhyun mencoba membujuk Taehyung agar lepas dari pelukan Chanyeol, ada sesuatu yang ingin dibacarakan berdua saja tanpa Taehyung. Seolah Taehyung mengerti, Taehyung turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan berlari menuju ruang bermainnya.

"Ada apa?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di sofa. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, mungkin Baekhyun tengah mengusirnya secara halus, dan ia memilih meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun segera.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun membawa sekotak obat dengan tanda (+) "Kembali dan duduk dengan tenang!" dengan patuh Chanyeol kembali duduk dan menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Baekhyun.

Dalam diam Baekhyun mengobat tangan Chanyeol yang terkena air panas saat membuat susu, ada perasaan bahagia mengetahui setidaknya Baekhyun masih mau memperhatikannya.

"Baekie...mianhee..." gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti, tapi tak seberapa lama tangannya kembali bergerak untuk mengoleskan sebuah salep luka bakar "Aku memang bodoh karena melakukan hal itu padamu, aku sangat menyesal setelahnya"

"Jika kau menyesal kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Chanyeol bertambah bersalah mendengar penekanan dalam kalimat Baekhyun, jelas terasa sekali rasa sakit yang ditanggung olehnya

"Aku tak berniat meninggalkanmu...sungguh" Baekhyun sama sekali tak percaya, lelaki memang selalu seperti itu "Setelah aku melakukan hal biadab itu padamu, keesokan harinya aku mendapat kabar bahwa Appa-ku meninggal"

DEG

Bakehyun menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, terlihat disana Chanyeol dengan wajah menyesal terus menunduk sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian di masa lalu.

"Aku harus segera terbang ke cina. Kupikir aku mungkin hanya seminggu disana, tapi ternyata eomma menahanku dan mnyuruh meneruskan perusahaan Appa yang ada di cina. Aku tak benar-benar ingin meninggalkanmu Baek" Baekhyun masih saja terdiam

"Aku tahu perbuatanku memang brengsek, tapi kumohon biarkan aku bertanggung jawab atas semuanya"

"Kau tahu? Setelah kau memperkosaku waktu itu, aku hamil" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ini terlalu tiba-tiba, atau mungkin ini terlalu terlambat untuk di dengar "Aku di usir dari rumah, aku berhenti kuliah, aku menjadi gelandangan sambil mengandung" saat ini juga ia ingin sekali memeluk Baekhyun, membiarkan gadis tersebut menangis sepuasnya, tapi tangan Baekhyun mencegah Chanyeol untuk mendekat "Aku menyewa apatement jelek ini dengan susah payah, aku melahirkan dan berkerja di sebuah bar demi melanjutkan hidup. Kau pasti tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku"

"Baek...apa Taehyung adalah Anakku?"

"Iya...dia memang anakmu, anak kandungmu...hiks...hiks" tanpa memperdulikan larangan Baekhyun, ia langsung mendekap tubuh gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Baekhyun memukul-mukul tubuh Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya "Dia anakmu dan kau meninggalkannya"

"Maafkan aku Baek...maaf...aku tahu aku lelaki brengsek, tapi kumohon biarkan aku bertanggung jawab"

"Tak perlu...kau tak prlu bertanggung jawab atas apapun, sebaiknya kau pergi dari kehidupan kami" Baekhyun melepaskan dekapan Chanyeol dengan susah payah, mendorong pemuda itu agar menjauh.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek..."

DEG

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia ingin melihat seberapa besar kesungguhan Chanyeol.

DEG

Disana...disana Baekhyun bisa melihat rasa sakit, rasa cinta dan rasa frustasi bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku juga mencintai Taehyung..."

BRUUUK

Baekhyun ambruk di hadapan Chanyeol, ia sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini, mungkin sudah saatnya ia menyerah...menyerah untuk berjuang sendirian. Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun lalu mendekapnya erat

"Aku mencintaimu...dari dulu aku mencintaimu Baek"

"Hiks...hiks...kau bodoh! Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?...hiks...aku lelah, aku sudah lelah menjalani semua ini sendirian" semakin erat Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun, maka semakin kencang gadis bermarga Byun itu menangis

"Maafkan aku...aku bersalah padamu dan Taehyung..."

"Kau bodoh...Park Chanyeol bodoh"

"Benar...aku memang bodoh...sangat bodoh"

Keduanya tak menyadari bahwa si kecil Taehyung sudah berada di dekat mereka, melihat Bakehyun dan Chanyeol yang menangis bersamaan, mata Taehyung mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Huwaaaa...huwaaaaaaa" keduanya reflek menoleh ke samping tepat dimana Taehyung menangis sambil berdiri

"Kemari sayang!" panggil Chanyeol lembut tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Taehyung berjalan sambil sesenggukkan, dan dengan tangan panjangnya Chanyeol segera menarik putra tampannya hingga berada dalam dekapannya "Maafkan Appa ne...? maaf karena membiarkan kalian berdua hidup susah"

"Hiks...hiks" tangisan Taehyung dan Baekhyun bersahut-sahutan. Mungkin Taehyung merasakan sedih ketika melihat eomma-nya menangis

"Appa berjanji tak akan meninggalkan kalian berdua"

...

Setelah acara menangis sepanjang pagi, akhirnya Chanyeol seharian berada di apartement Baekhyun, ia ingin menyalurkan segala rasa rindunya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"Baek...bisakah kau tak bekerja lagi di bar?" dengan sedikit takut Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang tengah asyik bersandar di dada bidangnya, mereka berdua tengah menghabiskan sisa sore ini dengan bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang, dan membiarkan Taehyung bermain sendirian.

"Jika kau bisa mencukupi kebutuhanku dan Taehyung maka aku sangat bersedia" senyum Chanyeol sangat lebar mendengar penuturan Baekhyung, setidaknya calon istrinya tak lagi bekerja sambil memamerkan tubuhnya, mulai sekarang hanya dirinya yang boleh melihat tubuh seksi Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membuat kehidupan kalian jauh lebih baik dari sekarang, kau lupa bahwa calon suamimu ini adalah seorang CEO di Park corp?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau menikah denganmu?"

DEG

"Wajahmu benar-benar bodoh, aku jelas mau menikah dengan ayah dari putraku" hampir saja jantung Chanyeol copot dari tempatnya, candaan Bakehyun sangat tak lucu menurutnya "Sudahlah!pergilah mandi! Ini sudah sore"

"Bolehkah aku mandi bersama Taehyung?" Baekhyun terkikik karena membayangkan bagaimana wajah Chanyeol ketika kerepotan memandikan putranya, pasti sangat lucu.

"Boleh..."

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar nyanyian-nyanyian dan ocehan Chanyeol yang ditujukan pada putranya agar membiarkan dirinya memandikan Taehyung dengan mudah, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol menikmati semua itu, meskipun memandikan buah hatinya adalah pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan, Taehyung lebih banyak bermain dan menciprat-cipratkan air kewajah Chanyeol, dari pada duduk diam dan membiarkan Appanya menggosok tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Cha...kalian sudah selesai mandi, sekarang giliran eomma" Baekhyun brujar setelah melohat Chanyeol dan Taehyung keluar dari dalam kamar mandi "Yeol...sekalian pakaikan Taehyung baju!"

Di dalam kamar mandi Baekhyun terus memikirkan hal-hal bahagia yang akan dilaluinya setelah ini, memiliki Taehyung dan Chanyeol adalah anugerah terbaik yang dimilikinya, ia harus berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena dibrikan cobaan yang begitu dahsayat dan berakhir dengan sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak pernah di duganya. Kegiatan Baekhyun barusan memakan waktu hingga lima belas menit, bahkan jari-jarinya sampai keriput karena kedinginan.

"Lalalalala" Baekhyun bersenandung ketika keluar dari kamar mandi "Lala-" senandungnya tiba-tiba berhenti karena menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata masih memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya, sedari tadi pria tampan itu sibuk memakaikan Taehyung baju hingga ia lupa memakaikan baju untuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol sendiri hanya terdiam melihat Baekhyun yang hanya memakai handuk putih yang menutupi dada hingga bawah pantatnya dengan rambut basah terurai.

"Ka-kau belum memakai baju?" Tanya Bakehyun gugup

"Taehyung terus berlarian ketika kupakaikan baju, membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk melakukannya sampai aku lupa memakai bajuku"

"Sebaiknya aku berganti pakaian di kamar mandi" lagi-lagi hanya kalimat canggung yang dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun.

SREEET

Handuk yang dikenakan Baekhyun terlepas begitu saja karena di tarik oleh seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus dikamar mandi? Kenapa tak disini saja?"

"Aku malu bodoh" dan Bakehyun berlari keluar kamar tanpa mengenakan apapun, Chanyeol yang berfikir bahwa Baekhyun sedang ingin bermain-main dengannya mulai berlari untuk menangkap Baekhyun.

Kedua orang dewasa tersebut berlarian ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di apartement Baekhyun tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun karena tak memakai Baju. Handuk yang digunakan Chanyeol sudah terlepas sedari awal ia berlari, jadi kedua orang tersebut terlihat seperti pasangan mesum yang tak tahu malu.

"Kyaaa...kyaaaa" Taehyung yang melihat eomma dan Appanya bermain kejar-kejaran berteriak dengan girang, tanpa tahu bahwa adegan mereka berdua tidak boleh dipertontonkan pada anak dibawah umur, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Taehyung juga masih kecil, ia tak akan mengerti apapun.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah menangkap Baekhyun, tapi ia sedang dalam mode ingin bermain-main sambil melihat keindahan payudara Baekhyun yang terus bergoyang ketika berlarian.

BRUUUK

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di sofa tepat di depan ruang TV, ia memang senang mengejar Baekhyun tapi jika mereka berlarian seperti orang bodoh dalam waktu yang lama hal tersebut pasti sangat melelahkan.

BRRRUUUK

Baekhyun ikut menjatuhkan dirinya, tapi tidak di atas sofa melainkan diatas tubuh telanjang Chanyeol. Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya memeluk Chanyeol dan menaikkan kedua kakinya kesamping kiri dan kanan pinggul Chanyeol. Dadanya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang pria tampan tersebut, nafasnya yang terengah-engah membuat payudaranya bergoyang lembut hingga puting Baekhyun dan puting Chanyeol bersentuhan.

"Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya" Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun erat hingga dada Baekhyun tertekan cukup kencang. Belum lagi adik Chanyeol dibawah sana sudah sangat menegang karena dijepit oleh belahan pantat Baekhyun "Ugh...jangan bergrak sayang! Kau membangunkan adikku" Baekhyun tersenyum dan dengan senang hati ia malah menggerakkan pantatnya "Ughh...kau memang nakal"

Ketika Baekhyun menaikkan tubuhnya, dada montok Baekhyun terhidang dengan jelas menutupi wajah tampan Chanyeol, dan ketika gadisnya ingin kembali dalam posisi yang nyaman, Chanyeol menahan satu payadura Baekhyun dengan cara menggenggamnya.

"Putingmu mengeras" dengan jahil Chanyeol menjawil-jawil ujung puting Baekhyun dengan ujung telunjuknya, menjawilnya ke atas dan kebawah secara bergantian. Karena perbuatannya barusan, air susu Baekhyun keluar begitu saja mengalir membasahi ujung telunjuk Chanyeol "Kenapa bisa keluar?"

"Hisaphhh Yeoll!"

"Memangnya aku boleh melakukannya? Bagaimana dengan Taehy-" belum sempat Chanyeol menyebutkan nama 'Taehyung' bibirnya sudah disumpal terlebih dahulu oleh Baekhyun, dengan cara menyumpal menggunakan dada besarnya.

"Hisaphhh sajaaaah...haah..." mendengar perintah barusan, Chanyeol langsung mengenyot puting Baekhyun dalam-dalam sambil sesekali mengusakkan wajahnya di payudara Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol yang lain sedang asyik memanja dada yang satunya dengan mengocok benda tersebut hingga Baekhyun kelonjotan.

Dengan semangat Baekhyun mulai bergerak, niatnya ingin menggoda adik kecil Chanyeol yang sudah menyodok-nyodok vagina bagian luarnya. Tapi bukannya Chanyeol yang dikerjai malah dadanya yang tehisap habis-habisan karena pergerakkannya, hampir sebagian payudara Baekhyun terdesak masuk kedalam mulut pemuda tampan tersebut, namun bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tak berhasil mengerjai Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menarik payudaranya hingga terlepas daru mulut hangat tersebut, membuat Chanyeol sedikit mendesah kecewa dengan junior yang sudah mengacung dengan tegak. Baekhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkannya dan tak seberapa lama ia kembali membawa sebuah dasi, Chanyeol pikir kekasihnya ini ingin bercinta dengan keadaan tangan terikat tapi kenyataannya ia salah besar.

Dengan gerakan seksi Baekhyun berjongkok, tak lupa mengecup sekilas ujung penis Chanyeol yang sudah basah. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya ketika tahu apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dengan dasi berwarna biru dongker bergaris emas tersebut. Baekhyun mengikat ujung junior Chanyeol dengan dasi, sebagai pengganti cook ring mungkin karena Baekhyun tak memiliki benda aneh itu.

"Jangan dilepas sayang! Aku akan memuaskanmu dan setelah puas kau baru boleh melepasnya"

Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya di belakang sofa dengan Chanyeol yang memunggungginya, kemudian ia menunduk dan menempelkan dadanya pada kepala Chanyeol. Ia membuat pijatan-pijatan dengan payudara besar itu, sesekali Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya agar yang trjepit tak hanya belakang kepalanya saja tapi juga wajahnya. Dengan usil Baekhyun menurunkan satu tangannya dan mengocok junior Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Ughhh...aahhhh" Bakehyun mengurut benda tersebut di awal, di urut hingga semakin besar dan membesar menampakkan urat-urat yang begitu menonjol "Ahhhhhh..arhh" puas dengan kerjanya yang bagus, Baekhyun membawa tangan satunya lagi unutk ikut mengerjai junior Chanyeol dari belakang. Yang kanan digunakan untuk mengocok twinsball Chanyeol dan yang kiri dugunakan untuk mengocok juniornya "Lepashhh dasiihhhnyaaahhhh"

Tak mengindahkan permintaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun semakin mengencangkan ikatan dasinya membiarkan Chanyeol memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun agar berhenti bermain-main. Tahu Chanyeol akan segera Klimaks, Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan berganti posisi berjongkok tepat menghadap junior yang siap meledak jika dilihat dari ukurannya. Seperti terburu-buru, gadis itu membuka ikatan dasinya dan mengarahkan junior Chanyeol yang hendak menyemburkan cairannya ke wajah, dada dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"ARghhhhhhh" Chanyeol benar-benar lega begitu ikatannya terlepas, hasratnya keluar begitu saja mengotori badan dan hampir seluruh wajah Baekhyun yang cantik. Dia pikir Baekhyun akan berhenti bermain-main setelah ini, tapi gadis nakal tersebut malah menyedot-nyedot sisa cairan di ujung junior Chanyeol yang tadinya sudah lemas hingga kembali menegang karena di sedot begitu kuat.

"Baekhhh kau membuatku tegang lagihhhh" Chanyeol hanya bisa bersandar pada sofa dan membiarkan Bakehyun sekali lagi menservisnya, ia hanya bisa membantu dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan kebelakang.

Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun membelakangi Chanyeol dan menarik junior besar itu agar masuk ke dalam Vaginanya, Chanyeol yang tadi hampir terpejam langsung terbangun ketika juniornya sedang dipaksa menerobos sebuah lubang.

"Arghhhh" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring begitu junior Chanyeol berhasil masuk setengahnya. Chanyeol tak mau tahu, jika Baekhyun mau mencari kenikmatan untuk dirinya sendiri maka ia tak akan berusaha membantu, cukup dengan dikerjai habis-habisan maka ia akan melakukan hal yang sama, tak membantu Baekhyun untuk mencapai kepuasan, padahal nantinya dirinya juga akan terpuaskan.

Sadar bahwa Chanyeol tak menggerakkan pinggulnya sama sekali, akhirnya Bakehyun berinisiatif menumpukan kedua tangannya di bagian sofa yang ada di hadappannya, membuat dadanya terjepit dengan indah. Lalu dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan kebelakang.

"Arghh...ahhhh" Bakehyun mulai meracau karena lubangnya hampir terisi penuh oelh junior Chanyeol, padahal junior besar itu belum masuk sepenunya "Arghhhh"

"Jangan digesekhhh...gerakkan naikk dan turun sajaaaah" membantu sedikit tak apalah pikir Chanyeol. Baekhyun menuruti perkataan pemuda tampan itu dan mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya, dari perlahan hingga semakin lama semakin cepat.

Di belakang, Chanyeol tengah asyik memejamkan matanya dan menahan untuk mendesah, biar Baekhyun mengira ia tak terpuaskan dan akan bergerak semakin brutal. Dan semua itu benar, Baekhyun semakin bersemangat menaik turunkan pinggulnya hingga berakhir dengan junior Chanyeol yang masuk seutuhnya ke dalam vagina miliknya yang berkedut nikmat.

"Eomma...cucu..cucu" Taehung datang dengan tiba-tiba dan meminta susu. Bakehyun ingin menghentikkan kegiatannya dan menyusui Taehyung sebentar, tapi rasa nikmat ini benar-benar tak tertahankan.

"Kemarihhhh sayanghhhh...eommahhh akan meyusuimuhhh...arghhhh..arghh" Taehyung menurut dan merangkak naik ke atas salah satu kaki Baekhyun. Si kecil itu memeluk leher eomma-nya dan mulai menyusu dengan nikmat tanpa sadar dengan kegiatan porno yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuannya.

Baekhyun sedikit tak fokus dengan kegiatannya menggenjot junior Chanyeol karena sibuk membenarkan posisi Taehyung agar tak terjatuh. Chanyeol yang merasa kasihan dengan Baekhyun yang sibuk menyusi hingga melupakan dirinya, akhirnya turun tangan dan menggerakkan pinggulnya, tak lupa ia memgang pinggul Baekhyun agar gadinya tak terjatuh bersama anaknya yang sedang asyik menyusu.

"Arghh...arghhh" seperti mendapat dua kenikmata sekaligus. Biasanya ketika Taehyung menyusu, Baekhyun tak pernah merasa terangsang seperti ini, apa karena Chanyeol yangs edang menggenjotnya di bawah sana? Pasti begitu "Arghhh...oh Yesshhhh..owhhhh" semakin kencang Chanyeol menggenjot Bakehyun maka semakin kencang pula Taehyung menghisap putting eomma-nya, si kecil itu takut jika susu yang diminumnya terlepas karena eomma-nya terus bergerak tak karuan.

"Taehh..sudah duluhhh minumhhhnyaaah...eomma sibukkahhh" Taehyung tak mau menurut dan ia mencengkram payudara Baekhyun dengan kuat, tak mau melepaskan sumber air susu-nya.

Chanyeol dibelakang sana dengan semangat menggenjot Baekhyun hingga dirinya sendiri hampir mencapai puncak.

"Yeolhhh aku takhhh kuathhhh lagiiih"

CROOOT...CROOOT

Sebuah Cairan keluar dari sela-sela vagina Baekhyun ketika berhasil mencapai klimaks terlebih dahulu dari pada Chanyeol. Kekasihnya yang tampan itu masih dengan semangat dan semakin menambah kecepatan genjotannya mencoba mencari kenimatannya sendiri karena belum klimaks untuk yang kdua kalinya.

"Baekhhh...aghhh...aghhhh"

CROOT...CROOT...CROOOT...CROOOT

Empat kali tembakan diberikan Chanyeol untuk memnuhi vagina Bakehyun dengan cairannya. Ia merasa sangat puas malam ini karena mendapat servis dari vagina Bakehyun yang sangat sempit. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar bersandar padanya, ia pasti lelah karena harus menservis dua orang sekaligus. Taehyung terlihat sudah sangat mengantuk di pelukan Baekhyun yang bertelanjang badan, namun Baekhyun masih diam saja menikmati sisa-sisa orgasemnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yeoll"

Chanyeol memalingkan kepala Baekhyun hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu, saling memberikan hisapan-hisapan dan lumatan-lumatan kecil di dalam gairah berciuman mereka. Ciuman pertama yang diberikan Chanyeol setulus hati untuk Baekhyun seorang.

THE END

Maaf ini sangat mengecewakan.

Maaf lag-lagi nggak bisa review balik, tapi saya sangat senang dengan review kalian. Mohon direview lagi.


End file.
